Affair
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: After a one night stand, Arthur leaves to return to his family, not realizing the life he left behind. Fail summary is Fail so is story TAT mpreg.


**Author Commentary; **I really want to draw right now, but my drawing (and everything else) arm is broken and useless until April, so I'm just going to have to write instead. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes;** Angelique=Seychelles, Sunan=Thailand, Hue=Vietnam, Hyong-soo=North Korea(OC), genderbent!Canada(Madeline)

**Characters; **England, China, Hong Kong,

**Rating;**

**Warnings;** Mpreg, hinted sexual encounters, some angst

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

Arthur moaned and clutched his head, pulling himself into a sitting position. God did his head hurt. How much had he drank last night? After the third drink, everything became a blur in Arthur's mind. A shuffle from beside him alerted Arthur of another person in the bed with him. And from the sight of the long, silky black tresses, he could only assume that that someone was not his husband, Francis.

"_Shit."_ Arthur thought as he watched the person beside him (he wasn't sure if it was male or female) slowly come to.

Arthur silently observed the person (male he decided, since the chest of his bed mate was really quite flat) sit up and rub his foggy amber eyes of sleep. He was Asian, that much was clear, and his straight black hair fell halfway down his back, just past his shoulder blades. He was quite small, as in short and slender, and, for lack of a better adjective, beautiful. Not something Arthur would usually use to describe a male, but in this case it felt appropriate. Arthur's unnamed bed partner stretched languidly and ended up toppling out of bed. A string of Chinese, most likely curses, floated up from where the Asian now sat on the floor.

"Um, are you alright?" Arthur called, wondering if his friend even spoke English.

"Fine, just sore." came a disgruntled voice. Mr. Asian stood up, looking a little bow-legged, "I don't suppose you remember much of last night aru?"

"No, not at all." Arthur said, rather embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Figured as much aru. You were pretty drunk last night aru. Then again, I wasn't a whole lot better off aru." he said, chuckling a little.

"Right." Arthur said, "Listen, I'm sure last night was wonderful, but I'm married with a son and-"

The man waved his rambling off, "Save it aru. I heard it all last night aru. You and your husband got into a fight over his flirting and you took off aru. You haven't heard from him in two days, now three I suppose, and you miss him and your family terribly aru. I suggest you call him and talk it over together aru. Try not to come off as aggressive or defensive, that'll only lead to another fight aru. Just stay cool and don't hide anything aru. Be honest, and don't keep 'this'" he gestured to their shared disarrayed state, "a secret and things should be fine aru."

Arthur looked up at the stranger a little bewilderedly, "You're wise beyond your years, you know that." he said.

He laughed, "Not really, I just look it aru." he smiled and held out his hand, "Yao Wang, pleasure to meet you aru."

Arthur shook the offered hand, "Arthur Kirkland, but you probably already knew that. I really am a terrible drunk."

Yao laughed again, a light and airy sound, "How about a shower and some breakfast before you go on your way aru?"

Arthur nodded, "That would be nice. Thank you."

Yao pulled a robe off a hook (actually a nail in the wall if you looked closer) and wrapped it around his thin body, "You might have to answer some questions though aru. My brothers are very, ah, 'protective' aru."

Arthur gulped and envisioned a group of rough, yakuza type Asians strapping him down and interrogating him. Yao chuckled and left the room, leaving Arthur to stagger to the bathroom. Or, what should have been the bathroom, but was really more of a little nook with a door where you could wash and use the john. Arthur sighed and washed up as best he could. He pulled on his ruffled, somewhat smelly clothing and walked out into the hallway and into the kitchen.

Yao was standing in front of an ancient stove, something delicious smelling sizzling in a dented old wok. A small hoard of black heads on little bodies shuffled around his legs and feet, no doubt with hungry mouths attached. They turned around when the floor beneath Arthur's feet creaked, eyeing him with mixed looks of curiosity and awe.

"Er, hello." he said.

Arthur counted at least five pairs of eyes watching him. When Yao had said he had brothers, this was the last thing Arthur expected. The eldest of the little troupe couldn't have been much older than Alfred, and the youngest probably weren't older that two. Yao turned and smiled at him, then addressed his little posse of hungry mouths.

"Everyone, this is Arthur Kirkland, a new friend of mine aru. Be nice to him aru." he said, patting the one wrapped around his left leg on the head.

"_Aasaa Kaakurando_." one said, which Arthur guessed was who they would say his name in their language. Soon, every child was calling him _Aasaa_, and Arthur decided to just leave it as it was.

Arthur stood their a little awkwardly as Yao announced that breakfast was ready and that no one would get any until they were sitting at the table. A short scuffle later, nearly every child was seated and Yao was helping the youngest two into their chairs. Yao chattered in Chinese as he dished out stir fried vegetables to each child. Now that they were all spread out, Arthur counted six children, two of them female. Yao pulled up an extra chair for him and motioned for him to sit down. Arthur sat and ate slowly, still watching the family.

"Where are you from, Kaakurando-san?" the eldest asked.

Oh jeez, here it came, "I'm from England."

"Is that close to Korea?" another, more excitable child asked.

"Not really." Arthur said.

"When did you meet Nii-chan?" the first child asked.

"Last night."

"What were you doing in Gege's bedroom?" the twin of the second asked.

"We were . . . playing games." Arthur explained awkwardly.

"What kind of games?" the older girl asked.

"Um . . . Wrestling games." Arthur said, hoping this wasn't going to come back and haunt him.

The table was silent for a moment, then the second child piped up, "Can you teach us how to play?"

Oh _god._

Yao burst out laughing, "W-when you're older aru. Just finish your breakfast aru."

Arthur shot him a grateful look and finished his plate (which was really quite good). He stood up, put his plate into the sink as instructed, and grabbed his coat.

"Thank you for the advice." Arthur said as he prepared to go out the door.

"It was no problem aru." Yao said, "Just be honest, and don't act like you have something to hide, or that you're ashamed of what you've done aru."

"You're making it sound like all of it's my fault." Arthur said.

Yao shrugged, "Well, you did cheat on your husband even though you had a fight with him about his supposed flirting aru."

Arthur sighed, "I suppose you have a point. Good bye Yao, it was nice to meet you."

Yao smiled, "Likewise aru. Now get out of here, your husband must be worried aru."

Arthur chuckled and left the strange family behind, intent on returning to his own.

A half an hour later (how on earth did he manage to wind up all the way across the city?), Arthur stood on the steps of his home. It looked the same as it did when he left. Arthur sighed and went inside.

Immediately, as if he had been waiting for him, Alfred launched himself at him, nearly toppling him over.

"Daddy!" Alfred shouted, "I thought you were gone for good!"

Arthur sighed, strangely feeling right at home, "Silly, like I would ever leave you."

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up, staring into worried blue eyes. The man in front of him was ruffled and tired looking. His eyes were dull, not like their usual vibrance. The beard was no longer perfectly trimmed and his hair wasn't brushed. The man standing front of Arthur was a complete mess.

"Francis." Arthur said, the name rolling off his tongue like melted chocolate.

Suddenly, Arthur was wrapped in the comforting scent of his lover, his husband. How Francis had closed the three meters between them in a heartbeat was lost on Arthur.

"You're back." Francis said into his ear, "Thank goodness."

Arthur sighed contently and embraced his only love, "I'm sorry I ran off, we should have settled our problems like adults."

Francis chuckled and kissed Arthur, "Yes, lets go talk."

"Ew, don't get all kissy in front of me, that's gross." Alfred whined, tugging on Arthur's pant leg.

The adults laughed and ruffled Alfred's hair. Arthur and Francis eventually reached an agreement. Arthur ended up telling Francis about his accidental drunken one night stand, but promised to never do it again. Francis admitted to flirting extramaritally, but only because he enjoyed Arthur's angry expressions and their hot make up sex so much. The couple then proceeded to have said hot make up sex all over the bedroom, much to their son's horror.

_~Nine Months Later~_

"Wow, she's so little!" Alfred said as he watched his newborn baby sister, Madeline, sleep in his dad's arms.

"Keep your voice down Alfred." Arthur said, though half-heartedly. He was rather exhausted and complacent at the same time.

"Sorry." Alfred said, eyes still on his little sister, "Can I hold her? Please?"

Arthur and Francis exchanged a look and smiled at each other, "Alright then, sit down and Papa will hand her to you." Arthur said.

Alfred immediately sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Francis expectantly. Francis chuckled and gently took little Madeline from Arthur, cradling her for a moment before settling her in her big brother's arms.

"Be very careful, she's very delicate." Francis said.

Alfred looked down at his little sister. She looked like one of those dolls the girls at school carried around, but warmer. He used to think babies were funny looking, but he couldn't quite classify her as the same. Madeline squirmed in his arms and opened her eyes, a really pretty blue-violet colour. Alfred smiled down at the newborn, even though she probably had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" he said proudly, not noticing how the adults chuckled at him.

In the next bed over, Yao kept silent, even though he held his own bundle of joy. Hong gurgled up at him, and Yao silently prayed that the happy family wouldn't notice him through the curtain. What right did Yao have, intruding on Arthur's family scene with a bastard child? There was no doubt in Yao's mind that little Hong was Arthur's; the eyebrows and the fact that Yao hadn't slept with anyone but Arthur in the last little while proved it. Yao would manage somehow, like he alway did, and raise both his siblings and his child to be good people. He was luckily leaving today, so Arthur would never have to know about about Hong. He would have left a week ago, but Hong had been born early, and needed a few extra days to get ready to leave.

Hong suddenly gave a cry and ripped Yao from his thoughts. Singing an old Chinese lullaby, Yao made up his mind. Arthur would never know about Hong. Yao wouldn't ruin Arthur's happy family for his own selfish reasons. He would raise Hong on his own.

With that thought in mind, Yao pulled his precious bundle closer and suffered in silence, even as the happy, complete, family celebrated next to him.

_~Fifteen Years Later~_

"I'm back!" Alfred called, "I brought a few friends over!"

Madeline jumped down from her seat and ran to greet her brother, "Hi Al, how was work?"

Alfred laughed and hugged his darling little sister, "Good. And how was you're day, sweetheart?"

Maddie giggled and hugged back, "Good."

Alfred smiled down at his sister. In the fifteen years since her birth, Maddie had gone from a cute pink baby, to an endearing toddler, to an adorable young girl, to a pretty pre-teen, and now a beautiful teenager. Some of his friends were a little annoyed with the way he doted on her, but she was his adorable little sister! How the heck could he not? If his friends had little sisters like Maddie, they'd ditch the most epic parties too.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?"

Alfred turned to glare at Yong-soo, who was smiling at Maddie.

Madeline giggled, "I'm Madeline, what's your name?"

Yong-soo grinned, "I'm Yong-soo Im. The stiff next to me is my twin Hyong-soo and the shorty next to him is Kiku Honda."

Hyong-soo huffed and Kiku rolled his eyes. It wasn't their fault that they were a little straight laced/short in comparison to Yong-soo. With Yong-soo being a complete dunderhead, and a loud one at that, Hyong-soo, in comparison, was a quiet, reserved man. Likewise, in comparison to their slightly above average heights, Kiku's less than average height was more noticeable. Compare and contrast.

"Nice to meet all of you." Maddie said before giving a light bow and leaving the boys alone.

Alfred glared at Yong-soo, "Hey man, don't flirt with my sister. She's like, fifteen, you're twenty."

"So? My brother's boyfriend is twenty-five, and brother is like, thirty-eight. That's a thirteen year difference." Yong-soo pointed out, "And I'm still nineteen for your information."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just stop flirting with my sister, you incesty bastard."

"Hey, the only one in the family that's even blood related to me is Hyong-soo, and we're identical twins." Yong-soo said as they scaled the stairs, "And we're not even brothers legally, so I could marry Kiku and it would still be legal."

"Please don't." Kiku said, the thought of being married to Yong-soo making him pale.

Yong-soo laughed while Hyong-soo rolled his eyes, "I think Alfred's point was the fact that you molest the people who were raised as your brothers, sisters, and nephew." Hyong-soo pointed out as they reached Alfred's room.

"I agree." Kiku said, "And you still haven't promised me that you won't ask me to marry you."

The troupe of boys laughed and chatted through the evening. They soon forgot that it was still early spring, and the days still ended early. By the time they realized their mistake, it was too dark to walk home.

"I can pay for some bus tickets." Alfred offered.

"No, you don't have to Alfred-san." Kiku said.

Alfred sighed, "Kiku buddy, how many times do I have to tell you? You can drop the 'san' already."

"Yes Alfred-kun."

" . . . I'm just going to stop trying."

Hyong-soo sighed, "Why don't we just call brother? I'm sure his boyfriend would come over to drive us home. Anything to impress brother."

"Or I could get my dad to drive you." Alfred said as he watched Arthur's car pull into the driveway.

"Oh, we couldn't impose." Kiku said.

Alfred smiled at his work buddies, "Don't worry so much. I'm sure my dad has enough compassion in his old British body to drive three teenagers home on a freezing March night."

Somehow, Kiku and Hyong-soo weren't convinced.

Once again, Alfred failed to read the atmosphere and tromped down the stairs to greet his dad, "Hey Dad, could you give my friends a ride home? They don't have a bus pass and it's too dark to walk."

Arthur sighed, "I walk in the door and this is the first thing you say to me?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Welcome home Dad. But really, my buddies need to get home."

Arthur groaned, "Fine, I'll drive them."

Alfred hugged Arthur, "Thanks Dad." he said, then let go and turned to face his friends at the top of the stairs, "Dad said it was okay! You can get in the car!"

Arthur watched as three young Asians came down the stairs. For some reason, Arthur felt as though he had met these boys before. One was short, with a blank expression and black eyes, the other two were obviously twins, one with short hair and a smile plastered on his face, the other with long braided hair and a similar expression the the shorter one. They nodded a greeting to him and got their coats and shoes on.

"Everyone ready?" Arthur asked, watching as they nodded in the positive, "Alright then, let's go."

The drive was a silent affair. The shorter one in the front didn't engage Arthur in conversation and the twins at the back didn't speak (though the short haired one looked like he wanted to). Arthur sighed and decided it was too creepy to have other people in the car and have them not talk.

"So what are your names?" he started lamely.

"I am Kiku Honda." the short one in the front said.

"Yong-soo Im."

"Hyong-soo."

Arthur nodded, "And how do you know Alfred exactly?"

"We work together, sir." Kiku said.

Arthur nodded and felt a strange sense of deja vu as he drove down the run down street the boy lived on. They pulled up to an apartment building that looked like it should be scheduled for demolition.

"You boys _live_ here?" Arthur asked, looking rather disgusted at the young hooker servicing an older gentlemen in the alleyway next to the building.

"Unfortunately." Hyong-soo said as the Asian 'brothers' got out of the car.

Arthur quickly cut the engine and exited the car along with the boys, making sure to lock the doors, "I'll walk you up."

Kiku put up his hands, "You don't have to do that, Kirkland-san."

"It'll make me feel better if I'm sure that you reached your apartment unharmed." Arthur said.

Kiku looked like he was about to protest, but Yong-soo patted his shoulder and said something in Korean to him. Kiku sighed and gestured for Arthur to follow them up. As Arthur scaled the steps behind the young men, he could help but feel that he had been here before, but he had no idea when (why he had even been in such a building was beyond him). They stopped at a door and knocked, Kiku shouting something Japanese. There was the sound of locks clicking open and someone opened the door, a chain lock still holding the door partially closed. A few words were exchanged and the door closed again. The door opened to reveal a long haired Chinese man.

A very familiar Chinese man.

"Arthur?" Yao said, looking mildly horrified.

"Yao." Arthur said, astonished. So that was why everything felt familiar, he _had_ been here before.

"You two know each other?" Yong-soo asked.

"We met once aru." Yao said, "Now come on in, there was a commotion earlier and I don't want you hanging around outside aru."

The three brothers shuffled inside and said their goodbyes and thanks to Arthur. Yao nodded to Arthur and nearly closed the door.

"Yao, wait." Arthur said, "Lets talk for a moment."

Yao looked torn between closing the door on Arthur and being polite. Eventually he sighed and waited for Arthur to say something.

"So how have you been?" Arthur asked.

"I've been good aru. We're moving out of here in a few weeks aru. My boyfriend is just finalizing everything for his- ah, _our_ new house aru." Yao said.

"Oh, that's nice." Arthur said, "It'll feel good to get out of a place like this, or one should hope so."

"No kidding aru." Yao chuckled, then his expression turned serious, "Why don't we talk some other time Arthur aru? After we move out I'll have plenty of time to go out for tea with you, but right now I'm a little-"

"Baba? Is there someone at the door?"

Arthur looked over Yao's shoulder at the young teen who just turned the corner. He was young, around Madeline's age, and around the same size. He had black hair and Yao's eyes, only duller. His expression wasn't really an expression at all, more of a blank stare than anything. His face was rather familiar in shape, as were, strangely enough, his eyebrows.

Like Arthur looked at them in the mirror every morning.

_Oh snap._

The next day, Yao was sitting in Arthur and Francis's living room, looking rather ashamed of himself.

"You knew my name, you had every resource to find me, but you still didn't tell me that I had a son with you?" Arthur asked, fuming.

Yao flushed and looked away, "I didn't want to tear your family apart aru."

"Yet you slept with mon cher Arthur knowing that he had a son and husband, even though it could have caused more problems." Francis pointed out.

"Please, just . . . listen for a moment aru." Yao said.

Arthur and Francis exchanged a look and nodded, "Alright, go ahead."

Yao nodded and struggled to put his reasoning into words, "At the time, I was really strapped for money, and Arthur offered my some money to take him back to my apartment aru."

Arthur blushed, "I-I would never offer to _pay_ for sex!" he cried.

Yao put up his hand to stop Arthur's rant, "You offered me money in a drunken stupor aru. I really needed money, so I agreed aru. We slept together and I sent Arthur home that morning aru. I found out later that I was pregnant with Hong aru. I nearly tracked you down a number of times, I wanted you to take responsibility, but I was always waylaid by either work, my siblings, or little Hong growing inside me aru. I originally planned to find you after Hong was born, but . . . on the last day of my stay in the hospital, you came in with your daughter, Madeline aru."

Arthur started. He remembered that there was someone else in the room, but he had no idea that it was Yao.

"I heard all of you celebrating, being a complete family aru. I couldn't bring myself to ruin it for you by bringing Hong into your life aru. So I stayed quiet, and kept Hong from you aru." Yao smiled a little sadly, "And I supposed that I was afraid that the law would favour you over me if it came to a custody battle aru. No matter how much of an accident Hong was, I couldn't bear to see him parted from me aru. I'm sorry to have kept your own child from you, but I was only thinking of everyone's well being aru."

As Yao finished Arthur and Francis exchanged a look. Yao hadn't done anything 'wrong', per-say; he was only looking out for people. And the only one who had suffered anything was Yao, who had to raise Hong all on his own. Arthur sighed and turned his attention back to Yao.

"I see your point of view, and I thank you for think of us even though you were facing the most hardship, but I'd still like to be a part of Hong's life." Arthur said.

Yao nodded, though he shot a glance toward Francis.

Francis smiled at Yao, "Don't worry, I have a child extramaritally as well, and we're still together." he said wrapping his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

Yao relaxed, "I'll arrange something for you and Hong to meet and get to know each other aru."

"Why don't you all just come over for dinner tonight? Angelique is coming over anyway, so why not have all of the family over?" Francis said.

Yao tilted his head, "_All_ of the family aru? Surely you don't mean for my brothers and sisters to come along as well aru?"

Arthur nodded, "Bring them along. The more the merrier."

Yao looked rather surprised, but nodded, "I'll see you tonight then aru."

They said their goodbyes and then left to prepare for each of their tasks; Yao to tell his son that he was about to meet his father, and the Kirkland-Bonnefoy's to prepare a larger dinner then initially planned. Yao sighed and trudged home, dreading the conversation that was about to follow. How did one tell their only child that he had been lied to about Yao knowing who his father was. Hong wasn't a usually temperamental child, but he would still be upset over being lied to.

Yao reached his apartment and knocked, "It's Yao aru!" he called in Chinese.

The door opened and Yao was greeted by a large chest, "Yao! You are finally home!"

Yao chuckled and looked up into his lover's face, "Hello Ivan aru."

Ivan smiled down at him and wrapped his massive arms around Yao's slender frame. Of all the people Yao could have fallen in love with, his heart just happened to pick Ivan. He was childish, giant, and a little cruel. But he treated Yao like a God come to earth, and it was hard to resist such an honest person. In all of their time together, Ivan had kept nothing from him, even though some parts of his past could get him arrested.

"Welcome home Yao." Ivan sang, kissing the top of his head.

Yao gave Ivan one last hug before walking into the dingy apartment. It had served his family well since they moved here, but it would be nice to move into a bigger place in a nicer neighborhood. Yao was alway afraid that someone was going to come home in a body bag every time they left the house.

"You met with Hong's father today, da?" Ivan asked following Yao into the house, "Did it go well?"

"Uh-huh. We're going over for dinner tonight aru." Yao said, then yelled, "Hong! I'd like to talk to you aru!"

Hong peeked his head out of the only bedroom in the house, "What?"

Yao smiled at him, "Lets talk privately aru."

After shooing everyone from the bedroom, Yao and Hong sat on the floor, a heavy silence screaming in their ears.

"Hong," Yao started, "You know I alway think of you, right aru?"

Hong nodded. If their was anyone thinking of him, it was his father, who would gladly jump in front of moving traffic for him and his aunts and uncles (though they felt more like big brothers and sisters to him).

"Well, what if I knew something, but kept it away from you because I thought it would be best aru?" Yao asked, looking away.

Hong tilted his head, "What's this about?"

Yao sighed, "I know who your father is, I've known since you were born aru."

Hong let it sink in. Baba knew who Father was and didn't tell him? Yao seemed to take Hong's silence as anger.

"Please don't misunderstand aru." Yao said, wrapping his arms around Hong's shoulders, running a hand through his hair, "I wanted to protect you aru. My mother told me who my father was, and I went looking for him aru. When I showed up on his doorstep, he beat me until I could barely stand and told me to scram aru. I didn't want you to go through the same thing aru."

Hong hugged Yao back, "If Baba did something, it was for my sake."

Yao sighed and relaxed, "Well, anyway, you should get ready for tonight aru. We're having dinner at his place aru."

"You mean my father's place?" Hong asked.

Yao nodded, "Dress nice aru." he said before standing, "They really are nice people aru." Yao gave him one last smile before walking out and calling to the rest of the family, "Everyone get your best clothes on aru! We're going out for dinner aru!"

Hong listened as Mei and Hue scrambled to be the first to use the bathroom and Yong-soo and Sunan complaining to them. The rest of the family meandered about, getting ready to meet Hong's family. Hong took a deep breath and began preparing himself.

Arthur ran down the hallway when he heard the doorbell ring. He pulled the door open and smiled at the young woman at the door, "Angelique! How nice to see you!"

"Hi Arthur, is Papa still getting ready?" she asked.

Angelique was the result of Francis's one night stand with an unnamed woman. Arthur had been rather pissed off at the time, and had nearly divorced Francis (though he knew that the woman had slipped something into Francis's drink). However, they came to an agreement and had Angelique over whenever they could (because her mother demanded that Francis take responsibility). She was a nice girl, and Arthur found himself accepting her very quickly.

"Yes, he's actually still in the kitchen. We're expecting more guests to show up." Arthur said ushering the young girl inside.

"Oh really? I thought it was family night? By the way, I brought some fried fish." Angelique said, holding out the casserole dish in her hands for Arthur to take.

"Thank you sweetie, and it's a long story." Arthur said, taking the dish from her, "We'll talk about it when they get here, but for now, how have you been?"

A half an hour later, the doorbell rang again. Arthur opened the door to reveal eight Asians and one huge Russian, "Hello Yao." he said.

"Hello Arthur aru. I hope you don't mind, but I brought my boyfriend along aru." Yao said gesturing to the huge man beside him.

"Oh no, it's fine." Arthur said, letting everyone inside, "Francis made lots of extra food, so it shouldn't be a problem." Arthur reached out his hand to the large man, "Nice to meet you Mr. . . ."

"_Dr._ Braginski." he said, taking Arthur's hand, "But please call me Ivan."

"Aiya, introductions aru." Yao said, "Alright, you've met Kiku, Yong-soo, and Hyong-soo aru. This is Hue aru." Yao gestured to the older girl dressed in green, "This is Sunan aru." the tall, narrow eyed boy with glasses smiled, "That's Mei aru." the young girl in pink waved, "And this," Yao said, wrapping an arm around the youngest boy's shoulders, "is my son Hong aru."

Arthur smiled at the boy, "Well hello there." he said, "It's very nice to meet you Hong."

Alfred came down the stairs, "Hey Kiku, what're you and your family doing here?"

"Hong turned out to be your dad's bastard child, so we're here for dinner." Yong-soo said.

"Yong-soo!" Yao yelled, smacking Yong-soo upside the head, "That was very rude aru!"

"You have a bastard child?" Alfred asked, "With the brother of the people I work with? Trippy."

Arthur sighed, "Would you like to have dinner now?"

Dinner was a strange affair. It mostly consisted of everyone getting to know each other. Arthur and Hong got along well, but it was obvious that Hong was still getting used to the idea of having another father in his life. For the most part, everyone got along, though Yong-soo couldn't seem to keep his wandering hands to himself (he got along with Francis though). All in all, it was nice, a little mismatched and odd, but nice.

**Author Commentary;** Fail ending is fail. Please review.


End file.
